Hello!Project DIVAS.
Hello!Project DIVAS. (こんにちは！プロジェクト), better known as H!D, is a group made up of girls who are not fully members of the Hello!Project. The group does not have a lot of activity because the members are just "sub members", but the group often has their own performances every three months, perform as back dancers and release indies singles. Current Members 9th Generation (2013.06.22) *Tokudaiji Hisako (徳大寺ひさ子) Leader 11th Generation (2013.09.14) *Otsuka Karen (大塚カレン) 12th Generation (2013.12.22) *Haruo Manami (春夫まなみ) 14th Generation (2014.04.27) *Yamaguchi Yui (山口由衣) *Ideka Takeru (池田タケル) 15th Generation (2014.05.21) *Nakata Nio (中田仁王) *Ishimoto Ritsuko (石本律子 ) *Okada Mio (岡田美緒) *Mori Nana (森ナナ) Former Members Debuted Members= *Yamamoto Ran (S/mileage, October 2012) *Akashi Yue (C/olorage, November 2012) *Nao Rika (Ka-wa-ii!, February 2013) *Akiyama Mei (soloist May 2013) *Suzuki Ami (Heartsx2, May 2013) *Sakurada Hina (Heartsx2, May 2013) *Nakamura Yuki (Heartsx2, May 2013) *Wada Chinami (Heartsx2, May 2013) *Yamakami Takara (Heartsx2, May 2013) *Suzuki Eru (Shizen Musume, June 2013) *Sato Akari (DANCING INNOVATION, June 2013) *Tanabe Naomi (DANCING INNOVATION, June 2013) *Kyou Miwa (Intense♥, August 2013) *Fujimoto Saki (Intense♥, August 2013) *Tamura Momoko (Intense♥, August 2013) *Hojo Jun (Uchota~, November 2013) *Furude Gina (Uchota~, November 2013) *Arikara Erika (Uchota~, November 2013) *Hisakawa Minami (Uchota~, November 2013) *Yamaguchi Eri (Uchota~, November 2013) *Makino Haruka (S/mileage, January 2014) *Tokudaiji Hisako (C/olorage, January 2014) *Saito Arisa (Ka-wa-ii!, April 2014 *Inoue Ayame (Ki-ra-me-ki, April 2014) *Abukara Azumi (Ki-ra-me-ki, April 2014) *Tanabe Hana (Ki-ra-me-ki, April 2014) *Ishikawa Megumi (Happy Hearts, May 2014) *Ono Mizuki (Happy Hearts, May 2014) *Hirohata Ayano (Happy Hearts, May 2014) *Wada Takara (EXPRESS!, May 2014) *Suzume Iru (EXPRESS!, May 2014) *Sato Yuki (EXPRESS!, May 2014)4) *Ogawa Hanako (EXPRESS!, May 2014) *Murota Kana (EXPRESS!, May 2014) *Nakanishi Miyako (EXPRESS!, May 2014) *Norio Rei (EXPRESS!, May 2014) *Takumi Madoka (EXPRESS!, May 2014) *Takashi Rina (EXPRESS!, May 2014) *Hayashida Mashiro (EXPRESS!, May 2014) *Kitagawa Mirei (EXPRESS!, May 2014) *Fujioka Jun (EXPRESS!, May 2014) *Kojima Mako (EXPRESS!, May 2014) *Okada Mizu (EXPRESS!, May 2014) *Goto Asami (EXPRESS!, May 2014) *Nagase Hitomi (EXPRESS!, May 2014) *Mashiro Ami (TBA, June 2014) |-|Former Members= *Yoshida Maria (withdrew, March 2013) *Ikuta Naomi (withdrew, August 2013) *Mashiro Erika (withdrew, December 2013) *Yoshihashi Suzume (graduated, January 2014) *Nakamura Ami (graduated, January 2014) *Suzuki Chie (graduated, January 2014) *Miyamoto Kiyoko (graduated, January 2014) *Yamaga Aina (graduated, January 2014) *Oda Ayame (graduated, January 2014) *Sasaki Ayaka (graduated, January 2014) *Sasaki Ame (graduated, January 2014) *Nao Erika (graduated, January 2014) *Niimuna Musubu (graduated, January 2014) *Miyazaki Ume (graduated, January 2014) *Akimoto Miyabi (graduated, January 2014) *Yoshida Marin (graduated, January 2014) *Hayashi Aika (graduated, January 2014) History 2012 February 18, Tsunku announced that he was starting a new training program. Seven girls were chosen: Yamamoto Ran, Suzuki Ami, Akashi Yue, Inoue Ayame, Furude Gina and Hojo Jun. The girls were presented at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu No Nama Tamago Show!~ on March 31,2012. Three new members were added: Kyou Miwa, Arikara Erika and Nao Rika. September 26, It was announced that the Hello!Project DIVAS. would be releasing their debut single, called "Koi ING Melody". October 14, Yamamoto Ran was transferred to S/mileage. November 1, Akashi Yue joined the group C/olorage, and three members were added to the DIVAS.: Ishikawa Megumi, Akiyama Mei, Hisakawa Minami. It was announced that the DIVAS. would be attending the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei Foreigner DIVAS.Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Ressha!~, alongside the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and the Hello! Project Foreigners in 2013. 2013 In February,Nao Rika went to be a second generation member of Ka-wa-ii! and Akiyama Mei announced her graduation to be a soloist on the last day of the trainees spring 2013 tour. 6 new girls were added to the Hello!Project DIVAS..The release of their second single,IF THIS IS LOVE,was announced. February 14,2013,Tsunku announced the debut of a new group Uchota~.The unit will start of as a indies group,and then make their major debut around 2014-2015. Tsunku revealed that Ishikawa Megumi and Yoshida Maria withdrew from the program On March 22, six girls were added to the line up, forming the fifth generation. It was also announced the name for the DIVAS.'s third single, Dība akademī, which was released on May 1, 2013.It is currently their best selling single. May 5, the group Heartsx2 was formed.The members chosen to form the group is former DIVAS. member Yoshida Maria,Suzuki Ami,Sakurada Hina,Nakamura Yuki,Wada Chinami & Yamakami Takara. Around April - May, there was a mass debut of the Hello!Project DIVAS. On May 8, the sixth generation of DIVAS. were added to the line up to make up for all the graduations. On May 22, the seventh generation was added. On June 6, five new members were added. On July 17, the formation of the new group, Intense♥, was announced. The line up was revealed to be Kyou Miwa, Fujimoto Saki, and Tamura Momoko. They graduated from the DIVAS. on August 28, 2013. On August 13, the indies unit of Hello! Pro Girls, Happy Hearts, was announced. The members were revealed to be Kenshuusei members, Miyaki Ayu, Suzuki Yuka, and Ako Kyoka, and DIVAS. members Ishikawa Megumi, Ono Mizuki, and Hirohata Ayano. On December 14, it was revealed that Makino Haruka would join S/mileage, as a 2.5 generation member. She would officially debut into S/mileage on January 1, 2014. December 22,the twelfth generation was introduced in individual introduction videos on YouTube. On December 28, it was announced that Tokudaiji Hisako would join C/olorage as Makino Haruka's rival. 2014 On January 2, a mass DIVAS. graduation occurred, cutting the members down from 32 to 18. Akami gave the following statement. "Was it good to have all the sub members? No, in a sense. Half the girls weren't actually prepared to become idols, so it was decided to let some girls go. The graduated DIVAS. may return, but most will not come back." In May, members of Happy Hearts and EXPRESS! graduated from the program, lowering the member count to five. May 21, four new members were introduced at a Chisana Hana concert, bringing the member count to nine. On June 15, Mashiro Ami graduated from the program. The same day, Akami announced that the DIVAS. program would change tseveral policies. New Policies Auditioning To audition for the DIVAS. Program, you must be 10-17 by April 1 and reside in Japan to audition. After passing the audition, the participant must move to Tokyo, Saitama, Gunma, Kanagawa, Tochigi, Ibaraki, or Chiba. Members will have to pay a fine of $100 every month for three months after joining. Debut DIVAS. will have monthly private assessments to Dance Covers #2012.07.05 Maji Bomber!! by Berryz Koubou #2012.08.01 MIRAI LOVE by Happy Jikan #2012.08.21 SONG FOR THE DATE by Mano Erina #2013.01.25 Help Me!! by Morning Musume #2013.04.15 Aitai Aitai Aitai na by C-ute #2013.05.01 UCHOUTEN LOVE by S/mileage #2013.07.05 Get In SYNC by Ka-wa-ii! #2013.08.23 KISS by Shiko Jikan #2013.09.01 Ai no Gundan by Morning Musume #2013.10.13 WANT! by Berryz Koubou #2013.11.24 Ai no Gundan by Morning Musume #2013.12.25 Romance no Tochuu by Juice=Juice #2014.01.31 What is LOVE? by Morning Musume '14 #2014.02.28 Kataomoi Rotation by Ka-wa-ii! #2014.05.30 Shortcut by S/mileage Indies Singles #2013.01.11 Koi ING Melody #2013.03.21 IF THIS IS LOVE #2013.05.01 Dība akademī #2013.08.05 Ai no Tochuu (Hello!Project DIVAS. ft. Uchota~) #2013.12.14 Uta #2014.08.?? LOVE BOMB Works T.V Shows #2014- H!P DIVAS. ~Happy Taimu~ Trivia *DIVAS stands for "Dancing In (A) Very Awesome Stage", as the group makes monthly dance covers. *Former C/olorage member Arikara Erika joined the group because she had to leave C/olorage, since her rival graduated. *The DIVAS.'s mascot is a pink bunny. *DIVAS. usually debut faster than Kenshuusei or Foreiginers due to being sub members, and not trainees. Concerts *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan June 2012 Performance ~LOVING MOOD~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan September 2012 Performance ~Genkiiiii-chan!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan December 2012 Performance ~Merry Christmas and Happy new Year!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan March 2013 Performance ~Ongaku Hime~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan June 2013 Peformance ~NATSUCHAN~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan August 2013 Performance ~Intense♥ Graduation Special!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan September 2013 Performance ~My Jinesei!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan December 2013 BASH ~TAKE OVER!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan March 2014 ~DIVAS. Circuit!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan June 2014 ~FAB FIVE~ Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:S/mileage Category:C/olorage Category:Group Formations in 2012 Category:Uchota~ Category:Ka-wa-ii! Category:Trainees Category:Cover Groups Category:Former DIVAS Category:Zone Category:Trainee Units Category:U2 Category:DANCING INNOVATION